jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park (song)
"Jurassic Park" is a song by . It is a parody of " " by (as performed by ), and is written as a humorous take on the film. ''Music video The music video is done mostly with in the style of Will Vinton's , parodying scenes from, as well as the general plot of the movie ''Jurassic Park and was approved by the film's director, Steven Spielberg. The music video was directed by Mark Osbourne & Scott Nordlund and animated by Craig Bartlett (an animator who is best known as the creator of Hey Arnold!). ''Featured Animals *Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Ceratosaurus'' (possibly) *''Baryonyx'' (possibly) *''Allosaurus'' (possibly) *Mosquito *Chicken *''Massospondylus'' (possibly) *''Stegosaurus'' ''Characters Spoofed '﻿Jurassic Park Franchise' *John Hammond ''(portrayed as a scientist) *Alan Grant (Al Yankovic was wearing his clothing) *Dennis Nedry (seen turning off the fences) *Ian Malcolm (with his "chaos theory") *Donald Gennaro (labeled as "our lawyer", his death was seen as not being a bad thing) *Robert Muldoon (possibly, shown getting accidentally crushed by a ''Brachiosaurus)'' *Steven Spielberg (running away from a T. rex) *Mr. DNA (seen taking a shower) 'Other Media Icons' *Barney the Dinosaur (head bitten off by a T. rex) *Arnold Schwarzengger (shown as Jack Slater from ''Last Action Hero, getting sliced into pieces by the toes of a T-rex)'' *Energizer Bunny'' (advertising the "dinogizer" battery dress by a Stegosaurus)﻿'' *Dino (colored red, inside a T. rex's belly) ''Lyrics I recall the time they found those fossilized mosquitoes And before long, they were cloning DNA Now I'm being chased by some irate ''Velociraptors Well, believe me... this has been one lousy day Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild Someone shut the fence off in the rain I admit it's kinda eerie But this proves my chaos theory And I don't think I'll be coming back again Oh no I cannot approve of this attraction 'Cause getting disemboweled always makes me kinda mad A huge Tyrannosaurus ate our lawyer Well, I suppose that proves... they're really not all bad Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild Someone let T. Rex out of his pen I'm afraid those things'll harm me 'Cause they sure don't act like Barney And they think that I'm their dinner, not their friend Oh no (roar!, aaaaah!, roar!, aaaaah!, roar!, aaaaah!) Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark All the dinosaurs are running wild What a crummy weekend this has been Well, this sure ain't no E-ticket Think I'll tell them where to stick it 'Cause I'm never coming back this way again Oh no...oh no (roars) ''Trivia *In the scene within the ''Tyrannosaurus belly, two dinosaurs (including an orange Baryonyx, and a green Allosaurus) in are seen tearing someone apart. Though this video was made before The Lost World, this video predicts the car scene. *Barney the Dinosaur makes an appearance in the video. A dinosaur bites off Barney's head, then coughs it up after being given a maneuver. *In the end of the video, Weird Al is riding on a helicopter going home. While on land, the raptors wave goodbye and hold a sign that says "Don't Forget to Write". When the helicopter begins to fly away in the distance, the T. rex appears and eats the helicopter and then burps and winks as the video has now been done. Category:Other media Category:Music